


Your Obedient Servant, A.Ham

by Publius1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Self-Harm, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publius1776/pseuds/Publius1776
Summary: College student Alexander Hamilton is dire need of a break. Professor Thomas Jefferson and Dr. George Washington have a proposition for him.





	1. A proposition

"When in the course of human events.."  
A sharp at the door interrupted the recitation. "Who is it?" questioned the man inside, voice heavy with a southern draw.  
"It's Alex, Professor Jefferson. Alexander Hamilton." Thomas Jefferson leapt gracefully to his feet and hurried to open the door of his office. He was delighted to see Alexander Hamilton, possibly the brightest student he had come across, fidgeting nervously.  
"I got your email that you wanted to see me," the boy mumbled quietly, exhaustion clear on his features.  
Jefferson frowned, examining the smaller male. Within the last month, Hamilton had lost a significant amount of wait and at the rate those bags under his eyes were going, the boy was on his way to being a permanent raccoon.  
"Hamilton, jesus kid when was the last time you slept," Thomas sighed with exasperation, gesturing for Alex to come in and have a seat. Alex glared at him in return, taking the offered seat with a huff.  
"I don't think that's any of your damn business," he snapped, paling when he remember who he was speaking to. "I'm sorry Professor Jefferson, I just.." his voice trailed off, unable to complete the thought.  
Jefferson took his own seat, raising an eyebrow at the (for once) speechless Alexander Hamilton. "Do you know why I asked you to meet me today?" he questioned, drumming his fingers idly on his desk while crossing his legs. Alex frowned, shaking his head.  
"I assume it was important sir, you cc'd Dr. Washington in the email as well. Will he be joining us for this meeting?"  
Thomas couldn't help the feral grin that graced his features. "Oh yes Alexander, Dr. Washington will be joining us shortly…or rather, we'll be joining him." he chuckled, watching the look of confusion that quickly spread on Alex's face.  
"Professor..what do you mean?" Alex asked nervously, unconsciously curling up in the chair.  
Thomas unfurled himself from his chair, quietly stepping out from behind his desk and moving instead to right in front of Alexander's chair.  
"Dr. Washington and I have determined that you are in desperate need of a break..not just a physical break," Thomas paused to lightly tap Alex's temple," but a mental break as well." He stood up to his full height, examining Alex closely again. "That being said, we have a proposition for you."  
Alex's eyes widened as he started to catch on to the implications of Thomas' words. "Professor Jefferson, I could neve-I mean I woul-I mean I can't.." Thomas found it amusing to watch the young man scramble for words.  
"Dr. Washington and I have been discussing you for awhile Alexander..we see the way you look at us. It’s not hard to guess what you are imagining.." Thomas ran a soft hand along Alex's jawbone, chuckling under his breath when the smaller male flushed and squirmed. " I think you know what we want. We know what you want.."  
"What if people find out?" Alex whispered, chewing on his lip anxiously. "People can't know. You'll lose your jobs, I'll lose my scholarship.."  
Thomas just smiled softly, taking Alex's face between his hands. Leaning in, he captured the long haired man's lips in a deep kiss, grinning when he heard the soft moan that escaped him. He pulled back. "So?"  
Alex whimpered softly, eyes tightly closed. Finally, a soft whisper.  
"Nobody needs to know.."


	2. Regroup, rethink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alexander arrive at Washington's home, but things don't quite work out the way they plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change the direction of the story a bit, but the original tags still apply. Little bit of angst, will get worse so be forewarned. Brief mention of self harm.

George Washington paced anxiously in his kitchen,periodically glancing at the clock on the wall. Thomas' meeting was should have been over by now, the pair should have been on their way. Maybe he had been wrong about the longing glances on Alexander's face, god what if he had been wrong. A loud knock shook him from his thoughts as he rushed to the front door. He breathed a sigh of relief upon opening the door, seeing Thomas Jefferson on the other side with Alexander tucked on his arm, looking smaller than usual. 

"Please come in," George offered quietly, stepping to the side to allow the other two in. 

"Sorry about the delay George,as it would turn out Mr.Hamilton had neglected to eat today and was growing a bit faint," Thomas drawled, shooting the younger male a disapproving glance. Alex cringed a bit, fidgeting nervously as he kept his eyes on the floor. 

"I just got busy I didn't mean to-," Alex started but George was quickly to interupt. "I can see we have quite a bit to discuss. Alexander, why don't you have a seat on the couch while Thomas and I get a drink. Would you care for anything?" Alex shook his head, silently making his way to the living room he had glimpsed on his way in.George and Thomas made their way into the kitchen where the older male found his way to the liqour cabinet.

"This may involve more than we originally intended George," Thomas sighed, taking the glass of whiskey he was offered.

"I know," George rubbed a hand across his eyes in slight frustration. "I didn't think the kid was this bad off..I thought maybe just some stress relief, a little pampering would do him good but this..this is serious Thomas.." 

The curly haired man bit his lip, finally letting out a sigh. "I can't be sure, kid's always wearing long sleeves. But when we were in the car, his sleeves were pushed up and I thought I saw marks." George swore under his breath, downing his glass in one go. "We are going to need to regroup. I don't know what you are willing to do Thomas, but I'm not going to watch this kid kill himself." Thomas nodded in agreement. "We'll have to set some ground rules, get a feel for what he wants, what he needs." he added.

"Indeed," George murmured. "Shall we?" 

********

Alex heard the footsteps of the two older men as they approached and hugged himself tighter. He wasn't afraid of his professors, they were just intimadating and what could they possibly want from him really? He was nothing special, probably something they did with any student that was willing, he was just a warm body, nothing special, not worth-

"Alexander, we can hear you thinking, please son..relax." 

Looking up, Alex was surprised to see Professor Jefferson and Dr. Washington already seated, watching him with matching expressions of concern. "Don't call me son," he snapped out, paling when he realized what he said. George raised an eyebrow and Alex immediately started spewing apologizes. "Oh god Dr.Washington, I'm so sorry, please don't be angry, I didn't mean it I just-," Thomas raised a hand to stop the seemingly endless stream of apologizes. "Alex, please stop. We need to talk." Alex nodded shyly, arms crossing in front of him as though he was trying to protect himself.

"Thomas and I have been talking..we think you need something a little different than what we originally intended. I know Thomas has already told you of our proposition, but we need to discuss it further. It seems you are in need of.." George trailed off, looking to Thomas for clarity. Rolling his eyes in a good natured way, Thomas spoke. "What George is getting at is that we want to take care of you Alex. You look like you need someone to help you, take care of you. And we can't deny our attraction to you. Is this something you are still interested in?" 

Alex looked panicked, drawing his knees up to his chest. "I don't need to be taken care of, I thought this was just a.." he gulped, blushing as a struggled to finish the sentence. "I thought this was just a sex thing.." he finally mumbled. George frowned, tilting his head. "Is that all you want Alexander?" The younger male looked up in surprise, face betraying him with a small glimmer of hope that quickly faded. "Yes sir, of course sir. That's whats best." he whispered, staring down at his hands. Thomas and George shared a knowing look before moving into action. George moved silently, taking the empty place on the couch beside him. Gently, placing a hand on the smaller male's thigh. "Alex," Thomas murmured. "We want you to be honest with us. It doesn't work if you don't tell us the truth." 

"You're such a good boy Alexander," George continued, hand coming to rest on the back of Alex's neck. "Such a sweet little thing. But you're tired aren't you?" Alex titled into the touch, whimpering faintly. "We can help," Thomas cooed, moving to Alex's other side. He carded his fingers through the other's dark hair, trying to reassure him. "Let us take care of you," George rumbled, lips finding a spot on the younger man's neck to make a mark on. Alex let out a soft moan.

"Just..just for tonight," he agreed.


End file.
